Round Two
by miss atari
Summary: Mello figured that the easiest way to win back Matt was to relive the weekend they met. - Third story in Convention trilogy; can be read alone. BL; OOC; MxM.
1. Day 1: Returning

facts for the story:  
>1. this is the third installment to my convention series. it follows behind <strong>Convention<strong> and **Dear Love, This Means War**.  
>2. it <em>can be<em> read separately or it _can be_ read after **Convention**, skipping **Dear Love** all together. that depends on you guys, as the readers, and your curiosity to see what happened in the other two stories. it honestly makes no difference to me.  
>3. the title came from needing something to signify this being the second convention they attend and the line 'round two, fight!' in mortal kombat. i figured it works considering the location of the story.<br>4. i do not hate or dislike any of the shows, series, characters, or fandoms named throughout this story. sorry if i knock one you love.

warnings that i'll only day once: UNDERAGE DRINKING (caps are necessary as i must emphasis this). possible drug use. homophobic slurs. boy love. language. out of character. drama.

enjoy... or don't, it's totally cool. 

_mood music - dragonborn, headhunterz._

* * *

><p>Home made weapons, skimpy bunny suits with high heels, and people coated with layers of body paint occupied the line that stretched from the convention center, out the door, and around the corner of the building. He knew most of the outfits purely based on how popular the character was and that frightened him. It was no wonder that it was a relief when, among the overdone costumes, he spotted several gems that were waiting to be recognized, appreciated for being different, and ready to pose for the camera. Those people were the ones he liked the most.<p>

For every Cloud he saw (with and without his sword) there was someone portraying a part of his childhood. An old school power ranger, Loonette without her big comfy couch, and a few lazily done ninja turtles wearing green shorts, masks made out of ripped t-shirts, and pullover hoodies with a shell sewn sloppily on back. While he couldn't be caught dead dressing up outside the majority, he had to give them credit where it was due.

For each Haruhi (or any female character) in a bunny suit there was someone running around from newer shows; ones that had taken the anime world by storm. There was a nicely executed Levi and Eren being followed by a colossal titan, or a group of guys with chiseled (and drawn on) abs wearing nothing more than tight swimming briefs. In all honesty, though, he couldn't blame them for their lack of clothing because the temperature was steadily rising. It wasn't his cup of tea, but to each their own. He gave them mad props for being ballsy enough. More so when they looked absolutely amazing and damn near fuckable.

For each and every Homestuck costume there was another. One Feferi always looked better than the last - the face paint was smeared, the colors on the skirt were brighter, and the horns weren't falling off. This group did better than that group, trying to one up each other until one caved and admitted defeat. It was an endless cycle of cosplay hierarchy and betas, and he honestly didn't understand.

Who knew cosplay was such serious business? He sure as hell didn't.

Gone were the days when people didn't pick at costumes for lacking, or not fitting a body type, or being store bought. Gone were the days when he could sit and be completely entertained by hundreds of Naruto cosplayers ganging up on the one Sasuke - glomping them, or propositioning fan service for popularity, or spouting off some random nonsense about an obviously nonexistent cosplaying Itachi. There were no longer many different variations of Sailor Moon shouting 'moon tiara magic!' or crying 'in the name of the moon' each time they posed for a picture.

Hell, even a decently done Mario was a rare sight. Rave Jesus was becoming popular (probably due to the simplicity), and Italy or Germany, or whomever the hell he saw outside were still just as big as they had been two years ago. He never did learn the countries or care to remember what they looked like. That show was a complete loss when it came to him.

He'd been out of the scene far too long and he had plans to stop being so out of touch, though he was probably lying to himself. Conventions didn't seem like his thing anymore. If they ever were in the first place.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit!" someone shouted behind him, causing him to turn around with one eyebrow raised.<p>

"Dude, this line is fucking horrible!" another person said to their friend as they tried to cut into the entrance line. Of course, the cardboard box Optimus Prime was having none of that as he shoved their whining asses out of the way.

"I need another drink," a person beside him muttered to anyone willing to listen as they fought their way through the sky walk connecting one building of the convention center to the one directly beside it. By the time he finally got to where he was going he figured that he was going to need one as well, despite the fact that he couldn't legally acquire the substance. That's what room parties for, he told himself as an almost naked character from some show he didn't know felt up on his ass.

He honestly hoped that he could get through this (the sky walk and weekend) alive and in one piece.

Get it? One piece? No? He didn't either.

In total, he spent a good thirty minutes walking the length of standard house hall, only to find out that the people he was supposed met up with decided to go back to their room to cool down, figure out their plans for the weekend, and escape all the craziness. Hell, he had a right mind to stalk back to his hotel room and chill for the remainder of the weekend, but he quickly decided against it since he'd already spent fifty bucks on the three day badge and waited in ninety-hot-as-all-fuck-six degrees for two hours at seven in the morning when the doors didn't even open until nine. To say that he was aggravated at their lack of concern for his well being and because they didn't bother to tell him before he entered the sky walk from hell was an understatement.

He was aggravated, frustrated, hot as all get out, and ready to tear his hair out one strand at a time. And that was saying a lot, because he really liked his hair.

What he didn't like was that there was close to twenty thousand people standing around and making it harder for him to get to his new destination. They were in front of doors, sitting on the floor for people to trip over, and just getting on his nerves. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so annoyed.

This shit really wasn't for him. What had he been thinking when he decided it would be a good idea? Obviously, that it was a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" a cheerful shriek came from the bathroom as he entered the single room.<p>

Misa was the first to slam into him, her arms wrapping around his body as she squealed over how much he'd changed and how he didn't look like the person he used to be. He didn't think that he'd changed that _much_. Okay, so he got taller and more muscular, but that was to be expect. He returned the hug with less enthusiasm before letting her go so that he could shut the door behind him. Misa wasted no time in grasping his wrist and jerking him into the large part of the room.

"Mello," Near said with a nod, his posture still the same as it had been years before, though he'd grown quite a bit. He actually looked more his age and less like a ten year old.

"Mello, hey! I missed you!" Sayu exclaimed as she shot up from her spot on the bed, nearly jumping the gap between where she'd been and Mello's location.

"Hey," he said as he slid his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. He'd be lying if he said that she hadn't changed. In fact, if he wasn't still (desperately) in love with his old flame and the main reason for being there in the first place, he would've told her that she'd become very attractive and that he'd be interested in trying them out again. Only, this time for real. His grip tightened around her as he leaned down to whisper that he missed her as well.

"How have you been?" she asked, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Same old," he said, beating around actually having to answer her. "What about you guys?"

"Can't exactly say the same." Near responded in that same bored tone he used back in high school.

"Misa has been awesome!" Misa answered him as she dug through one of her bags in the corner, flinging pieces of clothing onto the floor. From the looks of it, she was trying to find a particular outfit. She was going to join the masses and blend in with the crowd, he assumed, if the lolita dress she carelessly tossed down said anything. At least this time the dress actually had color and was nothing like the goth style she used to wear.

"I've been good," Sayu chimed in with the only normal response. Normal by his standards, anyway. It wasn't his fault that he'd been surrounded by people that weren't as weird as his friends were. Honestly speaking, they would probably take some getting used to, but he was sure that after the first day he'd stop feeling awkward and out of place.

He hoped.

Misa continued to chatter about nothing as Near toyed with his laptop, fixing the screen resolution as he hooked up the hdmi cable to the television so that he could play music at a much louder volume than was needed. When question why he wanted it to be so loud, Near simply stated that it was customary to play loud music when they pulled out their bottles later that night. Mello was sure that somewhere in his explanation that Near was hinting for him to loosen up and join in.

Sayu flipped through the schedule book, using a pink highlighter to circle the panels that caught her interest and using a green one to circle the panels and events that they'd be doing as a group. If she had to go solo on a few things, she didn't mind. Mello would probably stick with her the majority of the time anyway.

He had no idea how much time they spent in the room before Sayu announced that she was going back down to the convention, extending the invitation to the other three in the room. Mello was the only one who agreed, hoping to get some alone time with her so that he could pry into the lives of all the people he left behind - namely Matt, who he'd been dying to see since he drove up from home the day before.

"So, how's everyone else?" Mello asked.

"Light came around to L about a month after you left. They've been attached at the hip since and I don't see their strange relationship ending any time soon," she said while pushing the buttons on the wall to signal an elevator. She played with the straps of the Ryo-Ohki backpack she bought online a few months back. "And, uh... I met someone, but... eh, that didn't last very long. We had our differences and he was really weird." Sayu laughed a memory that Mello knew nothing about, and no matter how much she tried to explain it to him, he couldn't find the humor in it. It was one of those 'you had to be there' kind of things.

"I know that's not what you want to hear, Mello." Sayu offered as they entered the elevator. "I mean, I don't blame you. Shit happened and you want to know how he's been."

"Mm," he nodded. He couldn't deny that he was more interested in hearing about Matt's life over the past two years than he was about anyone else's life.

"He's been okay," she started. "He's gotten a lot better."

"Better?" Mello asked, cocking an eyebrow and looking down at her.

"Yeah, better. Mello, I'm not gonna lie. He was a complete wreck when you left. He disappeared for a couple days and if L hadn't known where to look... well, there's no telling what would've happened to him. He was so distraught, Mel." Sayu explained as vaguely as she could. Mello knew that she wanted to say more, but he didn't press the issue.

"I'm sorry," Mello muttered, looking at his hands as he played with the badge that was dangling from a belt loop.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"I left," he said. "If I hadn't left..."

"Mello, what happened couldn't be helped. Plus, it's in the past." Sayu told him as she scooted closer to him when they stopped several floors down to let more convention goers on. She tucked herself against his side, watching the hotel lobby beneath them through the glass wall of the elevator.

As they exited the elevator on the second floor (because the connecting outdoor sky walk was much easier than walking a block to the convention), Sayu pulled Mello over to the balcony. Her eyes scanned the open lobby before she found who she was looking for. She hoped that she wouldn't regret pointing him out.

"I want you to pay attention and look at everyone, okay?"

"Why?" Mello asked, turning to look at her. "What am I looking for?"

"Not what, _who_."

Mello blinked in confusion before diverting his gaze back to the lobby two floors below them. The first thing he saw was a bar off to the side on the second floor and he wished that he was old enough to ask for a drink. It was after several long minutes of watching people come into the hotel, or leave through the revolving doors, that he finally found him. How he hadn't noticed him the minute he'd been shoved into the short balcony wall was beyond him, but hey, it was whatever.

"That's him?" Mello questioned, blue eyes widening as Sayu confirmed that it was, indeed, Matt. "What's he doing down there?"

"He's going out with some friends; told me he'd join back up with us for dinner and drinks around six or so," she told him. Mello really wanted to ask where the drinks were because he wanted one. Or five. Just enough to get him through the weekend.

"Is that so," he mused.

Mello watched as Matt rose from the chair to lazily wave at a group of people that were walking his way and slip his phone into his back pocket. Even with the distance between them, the blond could clearly tell that Matt had grown taller and that all of his baby fat disappeared. Matt was skinnier than he used to be, but the way the sleeves of his Zelda shirt tightened over his upper arms meant that he was still working out. His shoulders were broader and he walked with more confidence as he pushed his still shaggy hair from his eyes. The one little action nearly had Mello wanting to jizz in his pants then and there, but he had to keep from doing so. He didn't want to spend the rest of the day in sticky boxers.

"He doesn't know that you're here." Sayu spoke, breaking through his train of thought.

"Oh?"

"We didn't tell him you were coming. Hell, I didn't tell anyone that you were going to be here because I was afraid they'd tell him," she said, gripping his wrist with one hand as she softly added, "I was afraid that he wouldn't come if he knew you would be here."

"That makes sense," he said. Mello wasn't sure that he'd want to be around the person that broke his heart without saying a word. It had been more than two years, and while he was still deeply in love with the redhead, he couldn't say that he blamed Matt for moving on. If he had.

If he hadn't, well... then getting him back would be easier than anticipated.

* * *

><p>this is going to be around 10-12 chapters long. i'm splitting up the days into chapters so that they can do more. i hope this is okay with you guys.<p>

review, please. thank you.

.

.

.

V


	2. Day 1: Party Starts

this chapter was supposed to be up last night, but i stupidly deleted it and had to rewrite it. the rewrite didn't go as planned... i still like it though.

also, just to reiterate, each convention day is going to be split into different chapters so that i can add more and go with my original ideas for this story. it'll be longer than **Convention**, but shorter than **Dear Love**. i hope, anyways.

enjoy... or not totally cool either way.

NECESSARY WARNING: underage drinking. if that's not your thing, then you can back out now.

* * *

><p>The heat, the crowded walk ways, the noise, and Sayu's indecisive nature was beginning to get to him. It had been a relief when she suggested that they text the others to tell them that they were heading back to the hotel. After spending nearly half the day walking around, peeking in on panels, shopping in the dealers room, and watching half of the friday AMV contest, Mello was ready for some chill time and the drinks Sayu spoke so highly about.<p>

While he was still skeptic about where they got the booze from, he was starting not to care as long as there was a solo cup with his name on it.

"Any idea what you want to eat?" Sayu asked him as they exited the elevator and paused, looking both directions before deciding which way her room was. "I was thinking pizza since they deliver and we don't know the city all that well."

"Sounds good," Mello said, trailing behind her.

"Okay. Everyone else is heading up now, so we'll decide for sure then."

"Right." Mello mumbled in response. Truth be told, he didn't care what they were eating, just that they were and that afterwards there would be drinks to help him loosen up. He would definitely need a drink or two before confronting Matt, if he ran into him again over the duration of the weekend.

"So, Mello."

"So, Sayu."

"Did you enjoy today?" she questioned, sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, it was fun." Mello told her, claiming a spot on the edge closest to her. "Got to be a little too much, though."

"Tell me about it," she said as she leaned back to stretch out and lay down. "There's way too many people down there!" Sayu nudged him with a foot until he turned to look at her. "I hope I didn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do. If there's something you want to do then just tell me, okay?"

"I want to see Matt," he spoke without thinking. The second the words left his mouth he felt his cheeks heat up. Mello hadn't intended on saying what was on his mind, but he had and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I know you do." Sayu said softly. "He'll be here later. Already got a text from him saying that his other group was going to their hotel for a while."

"Does that mean he's going to be with them a lot?" Mello peered over at her.

"I don't know. Maybe. They did offer to let him crash there before he decided to room with us," Sayu told him.

"Oh. That's cool... I mean, him having other people to hang with." Mello said with a hint of sadness in his voice. The fact that Matt had other people to stay with hit him with a weird sensation. It wasn't like he expected the redhead to stay stuck on him after he left, because he didn't, even though he may have mentioned it - he just hoped that Matt hadn't moved on too drastically. Sayu noticed the indifferent undertone and decided to keep her mouth shut. It wasn't her place to talk about what Matt did, who he met and become friends with, or who he was actually with after Mello left.

You think he'll stick around when he sees me?" Mello asked. He was afraid that Matt would excuse himself from hanging out when he walked into the room and noticed that the blond was there.

"I hope so," she answered.

"Mm," he hummed in response and closed his eyes. He listened to the television show that Sayu had playing for background noise as he drifted off to sleep, telling himself that he'd wake up when the next person came into the room.

* * *

><p>Mello looked around the room, his vision blurry. He focused on Sayu as she moved about the room, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Whatever she was talking about had really captured her attention because she rarely spoke so animatedly about anything.<p>

"So, that's how this is going to be? Really?" Sayu said loudly. Mello looked around to see if there was anyone else with them, but came to the conclusion that she was on the phone when he realized they were still alone.

"I don't care!" she shouted. Mello hated listening to one side of a conversation. He also hated being the only one in the room to witness said conversation because he was sure that at some point over the weekend things that had been said would change depending on who heard what. Whatever was going on between her and the mystery person was something he didn't feel like getting involved with.

Mello dug his elbows into the bed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He remained relatively quiet, save for his murmur of 'excuse me' when he tried to get around a raving Sayu so that he could relieve himself in the bathroom. She gave him an odd expression when she finally took notice of him, but let him by.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he emerged from the bathroom. She'd finally stopped talking and was beginning to calm down.

"Yeah, for the most part." Sayu answered truthfully.

"What's up?" he questioned, and before she could answer, the door beeped to indicate that someone had slid their card into the slot to unlock the door. Mello turned around to stare at the door as it opened, curious to know which of his friends was coming back. He'd have to ask her about it later.

"Fuck that guy," a voice sounded in the hallway. "Seriously. He's a prick."

"Right?! What was his problem?" Misa asked as she shoved the door open, a bag in each hand.

"My guess is that he thought he was getting some and when it turned out that he wasn't," the unfamiliar voice said, "he got pissed as hell."

"Well, maybe if you two didn't act like you constantly wanted it then people would stop assuming they were getting some." Near chimed in as he entered the room, holding two pizza boxes. "If you guys didn't come off as easy there would be no problems."

Mello picked that moment to go back to where he'd previously been sitting, his back supported by the wall he was leaning against. Sayu was trying to make it look like she'd never been arguing with someone over the phone and Misa was already beginning to dig through her bags. It was obvious that she had a different she planned on wearing for the rest of the night, and even though he wanted to ask her why, he knew the answer already. She was making sure that she was presentable in order to attract attention and someone to spend the night with.

"I'm not easy," the person scoffed as the door clicked close. They darted into the bathroom almost immediately, saying something about how they've been waiting for hours to go. "I like to think I have a little bit of class, asshole."

"Whatever you say," Near said, sitting down on the free bed and opening the top box to take a slice of pizza.

Near held the box out as an offering and Mello took a slice. Sayu told him that she wanted to know what the other pizza was and Misa continued to happily bounce around the room, stopping briefly to drop one of the bags she'd carried into the room in front of him. Mello arched an eyebrow at her, vaguely wondering where she'd gotten her endless supply of energy from.

"Where's the cups?" he asked, looking up from the bag.

It was in that moment that Mello's mouth went slack and his eyes grew wide as he watched the previously unknown person walk across the room and sit down in the rolling desk chair next to the bed Near was on. Mello, not for lack trying, couldn't stop himself from staring as the object of his affections spun the chair around, stopped to face Near and grabbed a slice of pizza from one of the boxes. He paid the blond no attention. This either meant that he was ignoring him or that he actually hadn't seen him. Mello was out of sight from the door and seated in the corner next to Sayu, so that possibility was very plausible.

He liked to think, anyway.

Mello could feel his heart beating erratically against his chest. The palms of his hands were sweating, making it difficult for him to remove both bottles out of the bag. He tore his eyes away from the person in front of him long enough to place each other bottle down on the bed and toss the bag into the floor, where it landed between both beds. That one little action made time stop. At least, it felt like it had.

"Really?" Matt said as he watched the plastic bag land on the floor. "You can't get up and throw it away? That's really fuc-" Matt's words were cut off mid-sentence when he looked up to see who he was trying to scold. Shocked green captured an equally shocked blue, and Mello swore that his stomach was in his throat.

"I figured we could use it as another trash bag," Mello mumbled. Asking himself why he hadn't been able to recognize Matt's voice. It hadn't changed that much since they'd last seen each other it... or, had it? Maybe he didn't know his voice because he hadn't talked to him in a while - years to be exact. That had to be it, considering he barely recognized Near or Misa the first time they spoke to him on the phone when he was on his way home.

Matt simply nodded, tearing his gaze away from the blond and trying to recompose himself so that he could finish his half eaten slice of pizza. Mello watched him; he could pinpoint the slight shaking of his movements and tell that he was trying hard not to look over at him. He was sure that he mirrored Matt's actions not barely five minutes before, though he didn't think it hit him nearly as hard since he'd been looking forward to finally seeing the redhead. That isn't to say that he wasn't nervous (excited) to see Matt, because he was on so many different levels. Mello was nervous, excited, ecstatic, and oh so very afraid of the outcome. Mello's emotions were running rampant, and judging by the way Matt was acting, his were too.

The other people occupying the room must have felt how tense everything was while they ate because little words were spoken. Sayu spoke at times to tell everyone what she'd seen while out with Mello and Misa would express her disinterest in a panel that Near made her attend. Of course, Near would then butt in with 'I didn't drag you'. Misa would then get huffy, stop talking, and things would become even more awkward. It was a never ending cycle that continued for a good hour.

Eventually, the blond spoke up about how he wanted - needed - a drink. Everyone agreed with his sentiment as they began to dig through their bags, each person offering a bottle of something that the last person didn't have. Russian vodka, fire ball whiskey, Jamaican rum, Grey Goose, a few bottles of cheap vodka to keep the night going into the early morning hours, and several large cans of four loko had been produced. Mello exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding as the last beverage was placed on the desk behind Matt.

"A round of shots first?" Matt asked them, motioning for everyone to give him their cups so that he could pour a small amount of liquid into them.

"Okay," Sayu said as she stood to join him at the desk. Near shrugged while Misa clapped at finally being able to let loose. Mello silently nodded.

"Pick your poison," the redhead told them as he poured some whiskey into his cup. "I'll pour it to make sure you guys don't overdo your first shot."

"And... after that?" Mello asked curiously.

"After that I don't care how much you drink, just don't puke on me." Matt said as he grabbed Misa's cup and poured a shot of raspberry flavored vodka. Sayu told him what she wanted and after that came Near's request, leaving Mello to pick what he wanted to start off with.

* * *

><p>An hour later had Misa giggling in the bathroom as she fixed her make up, claiming that she needed to look her absolute best when they went back down. It was during her constant chattering and taking sips of a drink she concocted from scratch that she had the bright idea to make Sayu presentable as well. This didn't bode well with Sayu, who made her displeasure known as she groaned and pleaded for the boys to help her.<p>

Matt told her to suck it up; said she needed to doll herself up every once in a while. It would probably do her some go. This meant, in his language, that she'd meet some random guy at the convention and they'd spend the weekend together. That was the beginning of operation get Sayu laid. Misa squealed and told Matt that she was glad he was on her side.

"So, when are we going back?" Mello asked out of the blue as he made another drink. Matt jumped as he spoke and turned around in the swivel chair to find Mello standing behind him.

Matt's eyes took in every movement that Mello made - from the way his shirt pulled up to reveal the dimples in his lower back, to the way his upper arm flexed when he wrapped his fingers around the neck of a bottle, and how Mello turned to glance back at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk on his lips. Matt immediately turned away, mentally cursing himself for being seen. That wasn't supposed to happen.

What he didn't know (and what Mello wouldn't tell him) was that Mello could see him in the mirror.

"You guys! Look!" Misa shouted from the direction of the bathroom, arms wide open as if she were showcasing a special item. They could hear Sayu saying that she didn't want to come out and that she looked ridiculous. Misa stomped her feet, sloshing her drink around and causing some of it to fall onto the wine colored carpet.

"That was amazing," Near said, leaning back against the wall and holding his half full can of peach four loko between his legs. Mello noted that he was still a little sarcastic bitch. That hadn't changed, at least.

"Okay, seriously, I really need to piss." Matt blurted out as he stood from the chair, placed his empty cup on the desk, and stretched. "I don't care what they're doing in there."

"That's rude." Near told him.

"No, what's rude is Misa hogging the bathroom." Matt said, drawing a hushed laugh from Mello as he sat in the floor with his back against the bed Near was sitting on.

"If you say so." Near shot back before nursing his drink.

"I do." Matt childishly stuck his tongue out at him. He walked the short distance to the bathroom and, without knocking, pushed the door open. Sayu shrieking was all they heard. Still, that didn't stop Matt from entering. In fact, him barreling into the room forced them to come out, especially when he said he felt like he was going to vomit and began to make gagging noises.

Mello chuckled as both Misa and Sayu scurried from the room. As dramatically as she could, Misa acted like she was going to die. Sayu, on the other hand, remained facing away from everyone and focused on the door as she waited for Matt to finish. Mello was curious to know why she was freaking out over a make-up job done by Misa.

"Stop being shy!" Misa laughed as she tugged on Sayu's arm in attempt to get her to face Near and Mello.

Mello watched in mild amusement before he stood up to make himself another drink. Was it his third? Fifth? He'd lost count, but that was too be expected when feeling the effects of mind altering beverages.

It was during his attempt to sit back on the floor that he lost his balance and fell into the chair Matt had previously been occupying. Thankfully his drink hadn't split and was sitting on the desk. The devastation he felt at almost losing the drink had sobered him up enough to realize that one, he was comfortable in the chair. And two, that Matt was glaring daggers at him for taking his spot.

In Mello's defense, the redhead's name was nowhere on it. Therefore, he wins.

"Seriously? I leave for like a minute and you take my seat." Matt said, annoyed.

"Seriously." Mello mocked him, attempting to sound as frustrated as Matt had.

"Get up," the redhead demanded.

"Make me," Mello told him, picking up his drink and taking a decent sized swig of the mixture. Blue eyes watched as Matt tensed. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, paying very little attention to Sayu's big reveal and Misa's talent of drunkenly applying make-up. After what was actually several long seconds, Mello offered Matt trademark smirk. "I'm waiting."

"If you want to play that way," Matt said as he sauntered over to the blond. "I can play too."

"Can you?" Mello questioned, looking up at his ex-boyfriend, eyes wide and showing signs of him actually being in a playful mood. Or, as playful as a nearly wasted teen can get.

"You have no idea." Matt whispered, leaning down until they were face to face, his lips lightly brushing against Mello's own.

Mello froze. He could feel his heart beating in every inch of his body. The alcohol running through his bloodstream did little help him as Matt sat down in his lap, making it a point to wiggle around until he was comfortable. Matt wrapped his hand around Mello's hand, lifting both his hand and cup as he took a sip of the drink that was giving Mello his confidence.

"Not too bad," Matt said, licking his lips as he released his grip on Mello's hand. "I'm sure I could make better."

Mello didn't know how to respond. Honestly, all thoughts escaped him as he tried his best to keep himself from popping a boner. He hadn't expected that Matt would warm up to him so soon, if at all. He knew that it was the alcohol talking, but he didn't want to ruin it - he didn't want to bring up the fact that Matt was trying to turn him on. Trying, pfft. More like he _was_ _totally fucking turning him on_.

And, of course, Matt knew it was working.

However... other people in the room were oblivious to what was going on.

"Hey, we're headed back down." Sayu slurred the last word, wrapping an arm around Misa's waist and holding a bottle filled with an unknown clear substance in her free hand. "You guys in?"

"Yeah, hold on." Near said, chugging the rest of his drink and sliding off the bed like a pro.

"You guys coming?" Misa asked, looking at the two as they sat in the chair made for one.

"Y-yeah," Mello stuttered. "In a few. I want a couple more shots."

"I'm with him," Matt said, holding up the full bottle of Grey Goose. "We'll be down later."

"Okay! We might... uh, where are we going to be?" Misa tilted her head to side in confusion.

"Dance."

"Oh, yeah! The dance. That's where we'll be at! See you guys there!" Misa shouted happily, handing her filled bottle to Near, who slid it into his back pocket for safe keeping.

Mello mentally questioned when they'd made their drinks to take with them. He also wondered how long they'd been sitting together.

And, shit, when had his arms wrapped around Matt's waist and why wasn't Matt saying anything about it?

"Later," Matt bid them farewell. He turned to face Mello the minute the door clicked shut, his eyes telling Mello that he was just as turned on by their seating arrangement. With a small smile, he held the bottle up for the blond to see. "Shot?"

Mello could only nod.

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>so i'm trying to remember some of the things that went down over my convention weekends, but it's a little difficult because we were totally these people! attend the convention during the day, explore the panels, go to the cosplay events and amv contests, buy stuff, and then party at night. of course, we still do this. haha.<p>

oh oh oh! before i forget... i really love this pairing you guys, but i feel like i'm falling short on things to write about, so if you have an idea for a oneshot or something you'd like to see incorporated into the story PM me.

review, please. thank you!

.

.

.

V


	3. Day 1: Dancing Drama

so... this chapter has been rewritten like 4 times since my last update in february. i apologize for the daily if anyone still reads this, but i couldn't find it in myself to care about writing or posting anything because of stress, work, conventions, playing (and getting addicted to) destiny, and my grandmother dying. sorry for the excuses. i've already started the next chapter, so there's always that.

enjoy... or don't, that's cool. 

NECESSARY WARNING: underage drinking.

* * *

><p>The last coherent thought Mello had was that he probably shouldn't be as comfortable as he was with Matt sitting in his lap. His second to last coherent thought was that if they stayed in the same position for the rest of the night he wouldn't complain. Scratch that, he would complain when everyone came back to the room and he had to walk back to his a few blocks down.<p>

Mello lost count of how many shots they took before Matt stood up, tried to take a step forward, and fell against the bed. Luckily, he turned around in time to land in a seated position and didn't face plant into the mattress. Matt laughed at himself, which made the blond chuckle. He momentarily— and drunkenly —thought that they'd be okay after tonight. That things would slowly start to fall back into place.

There wasn't anything wrong in thinking that they'd be okay come morning, especially if it meant that he'd once again have Matt's affections. That thought alone made Mello smile in that totally creepy _I've finally won _kind of way. He was happy with how things were progressing, even if it was a drunk happy.

"And, and, he totally said that..." Matt rambled. Mello honestly had no idea what he was talking about. He stopped listening when Matt started talking about some guy he'd met that turned out to be a total douche. The blond vaguely found himself remembering back to Matt first entering the room and yelling about someone. Was that the same guy?

"Yo, Mels. You listenin'?"

Nope. Not really.

"Yeah," he lied.

"Okay. Awesome!" Matt said from his spot on the bed, a smile on his face. Mello missed his smile, wasted or not.

"Hey, hey... let's go back down." Matt suggested, standing up and keeping one hand planted on the bed for support.

"Okay," the blond agreed, joining Matt by standing on wobbly legs. "Gimme, uh... a bottle. I need a drink for this journey."

"Sure thing, Chief." the redhead said before digging through a plastic bag full of empty water bottles. They'd been smart and emptied them out beforehand, making sure that they were there and ready to use at moment's notice.

"Lemonade and what?" Mello asked Matt, holding onto the two liter bottle of generic lemonade. The bottle provided the right amount of support he needed to keep from falling into the desk in front of him. "Vodka?"

"Yeah."

"What flavor?"

"Uh... strawberry! For... like, y'know, strawberry lemonade!" Matt shouted, throwing an arm around Mello's neck and grabbing the cheap bottle of strawberry vodka. "It's amazing!"

"I trust you," the blond said, taking the bottle from Matt and instructing him to bring the lemonade into the bathroom. He may have been drinking, but he wasn't dumb enough to try pouring other liquids into a smaller bottle without being over a sink. Honestly, Sayu's wrath over the spill and permanent alcohol smell on the carpet scared him. He didn't feel like dealing with it.

After mixing both drinks, checking to make sure they had their badges, room keys, and gum to mask the smell of the alcohol in case they were stopped by anyone, the pair headed out the room and towards the elevator. Matt made sure to push both button options, claiming that "if the only one coming goes up then we can ride up and down!". Mello couldn't help but agree with this logic.

The elevator came to stop with a loud ding and they stepped on, fitting into the cramped space like stuffed animals in a claw machine. Mello had a paranoid moment where he just knew that everyone knew he'd been drinking. He _knew_ that someone was going to stop him and giving him a breathing test. This was something he didn't need happening. He prayed for the doors to open sooner than they had— apparently they decided to ride up, add some more people into their already limited space, and ride down to the bottom.

It definitely wasn't the elevator party he'd convinced himself that they would have.

Mello froze when the elevator stopped. Why? Because Matt grabbed his hand, laced their fingers together, pulled him towards the non-revolving doors and into the nighttime summer air. Several people watched their awkward exit, staring at the two as they headed off towards the convention center. Matt didn't bother to let his hand go.

Instead, he tightened his grip and pulled the blond closer. The cogs in Mello's brain turned slowly (thanks bad decisions), and he realized that maybe his earlier assumption was correct and things would actually go back to normal once the sun came up. Or, maybe, it was just the booze directing Matt's actions and he would learn the error of his ways after sobering up while he slept.

Mello was so lost in his own little world— and happiness — that he didn't realize Matt had stopped walking and was pointing towards a small group of cosplayers. Matt's eyes were shifting between him and the character that held his interest.

"Is that Levi!?" Matt said a little too loudly, dropping Mello's hand and running over to the group.

Mello watched with a raised eyebrow. Seriously? Did that actually happen?

There was no way in hell...

Okay, he was being delusional. That definitely happened.

The blond slowly walked towards the group, his hands in his pockets as he came to stop next to the redhead, who was leaning against the cosplayer. One that was actually a guy.

He totally wasn't jealous as Matt wrapped his arms around the unknown guy's waist and hugged him a little too tightly. Nope, he most definitely didn't take a swig of his drink when said cosplayer returned the hug and dropped one hand down to rest on Matt's ass. And, of course, he didn't roll his eyes when Matt leaned in and whispered something to the dude.

Mello also didn't walk away when it became obvious that he didn't have a chance in hell with Matt and that his heart felt like it was breaking into tiny pieces on the sidewalk. This made him take another sip of his drink. A single bottle of liquid sin that would be his distraction for the rest of the night.

He decided that he would find his group and force himself to have a good night. It seemed unlikely, but he was sure as hell willing to try. Maybe he could find someone else to help ease the sting of rejection. If he was being honest, the person would be used to hopefully make Matt as jealous as he'd been not even five minutes ago.

* * *

><p>The rest of the walk to convention center was much longer than he anticipated; the trip to the main events room took much longer. Mello tried to walk as slow as he could with hopes that the redhead would come to his (drunk) senses and realize that he'd ditched the blond. He scoffed at the idea of Matt actually thinking about him when he had someone else— someone better —to occupy his time with.<p>

Mello pulled out his phone and texted Sayu, hoping that she could decipher his sloppy words and abbreviations. He also hoped that she would actually notice her phone going off and answer him. Mello was tired of watching everyone wander around like they had no cares in the world. The blond wanted something to do to keep himself from going crazy or to keep him from retiring back to his hotel room for the remainder of the night.

"Mel?" came a loud voice from behind him.

He spun around on his heels and almost immediately regretted the action. The room looked like it would never stop moving and the only thing that kept him centered was Sayu headed in his direction with a smile on her face and a pep in her step. It was way too obvious to tell that she had more than a couple drinks to get her Friday night started.

...'Sup?" Mello asked, slinking an arm around her waist. She giggled and leaned against him, turning them around and pointing with an unsteady hand at the rest of their group waiting a little way behind them.

"Didn't go downstairs 'til you got here," she told him.

"Why?" he asked, using his free to pull out the plastic bottle. Mello waited for an answer as he twisted the top off and took a sip.

"Wouldn't be as fun," she answered truthfully.

"Oh." Mello hummed in response. "Thanks, I guess?"

"For what?" Sayu asked, apparently having already forgotten what they were talking about.

"Waiting for me," he shrugged, sliding the bottle back into his pocket and pulling his shirt down to cover it.

"Mello's welcome!" Misa shouted, running over to them with her arms wide open. She wrapped them around the pair. "It wouldn't be the same without chuuu!"

Before Mello could register that she'd basically said the same thing Sayu said, he found himself wondering how she was able to run in heels. Tipsy. He couldn't even walk in them sober— if ever asked when he attempted this, he would deny it ever happened. And no, there was no video floating around Youtube from some of his friends from military school cheering him on and laughing at him when he fell flat on his ass.

"Thanks again," he said, hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat himself a second time on why he was thanking them.

People cut through their group in search of the stairs leading down to the lowest level of the convention center. Some were on (or near) the level of his friends and he found himself slightly annoyed that he wasn't as good as he wanted to be. Stupid walk making him sweat the alcohol out.

Stupid Matt for forcing him to sober up on his stupid walk.

Stupid him for not bringing more than one bottle.

"What the fuck are we waiting for?" Mello asked his friends as he shook his head to rid it of negative thoughts. He was drinking at a convention dance with his friends and Mello was supposed to be having fun. The hell with Matt for not wanting to enjoy with them.

Sayu looked at him with a grin, eyes glassy and twinkling. Misa jumped for joy when she realized that were going to continue their partying. Near rolled his eyes at Misa's reaction and, like Mello, pulled a bottle out of his pants pocket for a quick drink.

"Let's do this!" Misa shouted excitedly, pushing through her friends and following behind a group much larger than their own towards the stairs. Mello told Near to make sure his drink was more hidden because he could tell that it was in his pocket. The convention staff was really particular about letting people in once they found out someone had a drink. Especially if the person smuggling the drink in was already gone.

The music could be heard from the middle stairwell. A slight bass tremor could be felt through the floor and, with each note that flew through the air to hit him head on, Mello saw his mood improve. He started to follow Misa's lead and walk with the beat, forcing Sayu to join him on his musical experience.

"Badges!" the volunteer staff member shouted. "Turn your badges around!"

The person looked at each badge with a black light, making sure that the glow-in-the-dark watermark was present before allowing anyone to pass through the door and into the biggest event of the night. Mello held his badge up high enough for the person to check; he wondered if if he was one of the only people to tie their badge string around a belt loop. He let the xeroxed badge fall back down to his thigh once he was given the okay to enter, Sayu still attached to his side like she belonged there.

Designs from the flashing lights decorated the walls and people bumped into him as they searched for a good spot to call their own. A circle was forming in the middle of the crowded room; freestyle raving and the hardstyle shuffle being the go-to dances. Mello almost joined, but he decided against it because his moves were rusty due to only attending military balls during the holidays. He wasn't up for making a total fool of himself.

Mello turned around harshly as he felt a tug on his arm. Sayu was moving away from him and following the other two members of their group to a secluded spot near the wall, a tight grip on his hand. He frowned at having to miss the duo that was spinning poi in the middle of the circle. Mello made a mental (that he wouldn't remember in the morning) to take up poi once he got home.

"This spot okay?" Misa questioned, side-stepping with the beat. Everyone nodded.

"Dance with me?" Sayu asked him, loosening her grip on his hand.

"Sure."

The blond watched her as she began to sway with the music, allowing the barely there beat to work its way through her body. Mello knew that she was waiting for the drop and for the song to speed up before she actually let herself go. Sayu, from what he remembered, was always one of the best dancers he'd ever seen. It was almost like she was made for the scene.

Mello wasn't familiar with the song, but he eventually found the beat and inched closer to his best friend. Misa danced beside them, twirling and making shapes with her LED gloves. Mello was impressed that she could do more than just step from side to side. Near, however, didn't exactly dance. That didn't stop him from coming up on the other side to complete their off shaped circle.

It didn't take long for the music to speed up. It took less time for them to fully loose themselves— Near included. Sayu closed her eyes, Mello stepped closer, and the others pulled their sides in. Misa moved closer, manuevered Sayu away from Mello and placed her hands on the girl's hips. They danced together as one. Mello felt weirdly out of place, especially when curious eyes started to look at their group— mainly at Sayu and Misa.

"I missed this, you guys!" Sayu shouted. She was looking over at Mello with a wide grin on her face. "Been so long!"

Mello had to agree.

* * *

><p>At some point between drinking the rest of his bottle, loosening up a bit more, and not knowing where his friends had scurried off to with random people, Mello decided it would be a good idea to take a break. He found a spot against the wall and sat down, fiddling with the empty bottle. He bobbed his head to the music as he watched the room around him get lost and he knew that he wouldn't be sitting down for very long. He wanted to dance; to keep his night going.<p>

Mello realized as he rejoined the dancing population that he hadn't thought about Matt much since he'd found his friends almost an hour ago. They had been a good distraction. The dance had been an excellent distraction. Hell, the empty bottle that he chucked behind the curtain hiding the emergency exit door had also been good for him. Mello was finally in a spot he wanted to be in.

"Hey!" a voice called out to him, forcing him to look up at a guy wearing tripp pants and green cyberlox. Mello caught himself wondering where his shirt had gone, but he found that he really didn't care because the guy was hot as hell.

"Hey," Mello responded, pushing up from his spot on the floor.

"What's a cutie like you sitting out for?" the guy asked, shuffling closer to the blond and holding a hand out for Mello to take.

"Needed a break," Mello explained loudly, taking his hand. "Got hot as fuck."

"You mean you weren't already hot to start with?" he asked Mello. The guy placed his free hand on Mello's hips as he started to rock their bodies with the music.

"Well, I mean... y'know." Mello stammered.

"Of course," the random purred with a smirk. Mello felt like his knees were going to give out because of the look he was being given. It was just...

Hot? Sexy? Amazing?

Check option D for all of thee above.

The look that his random romeo wore was all it took for Mello to wrap his arms around the guy's waist, locking his hands behind his back and following his lead. They kept the beat as the guy started to grind against him. Mello was lost in the moment— in the feeling of someone taking the time to be with him, even though it was someone he'd never seen before and would probably never see after the night was over.

The guy had captured his attention and he was fully prepared to ask the guy to go back to hotel room. Mello was ready to end the rest of the night with a one night stand and he didn't care. Fuck it. Literally.

It was during the slowest part in one of the songs they'd been dancing to that the guy leaned in and captured Mello's lips. Mello nearly moaned at the sudden contact. He'd not been kissed in the longest time and it felt nice. More than nice— it felt amazing.

During their heated kiss was when Sayu practically ripped Mello from the random person and pulled him close. Both Mello and the guy were shocked, eyes wide as they stared at one another. Sayu glared at the guy, which made him shrug and thank Mello for a good time. The blond was sure that his hot should-have-been partner was going to look for someone else.

Someone that didn't have a female friend that looked suspiciously like an angry girlfriend.

"What the fuck?" Mello shouted, jerking his arm from her grasp.

"The hell was that, Mel?" she shot back.

"I was trying to fucking get some!" he said loud enough for her to hear.

"With that asshole?"

"No, with you!" Mello answered. Sayu looked momentarily shocked. "Of fucking course with him. And, he's not an asshole! He actually wanted me, Sayu!"

"No, he wanted a hot fuck."

"A hot fuck it would have been."

"You're not even trying with him, Mello." Sayu said, not having to place a name on the person she was talking about. Mello automatically knew.

"There's no point in trying," Mello told her over the music. "He ran off with some prick that was cosplaying from that one show you like. Y'know, the one with the giant people eating people or whatever. I hope the new guy is better than I am. Fuck him."

"You don't mean that." Sayu said, grabbing his hand and pulling Mello away from the center of the room and towards a dark spot in the corner. Mello reluctantly followed.

"The hell I don't," Mello retorted.

Sayu shook her head. Things weren't supposed to be going the way they were.

"You know you still love him, Mel."

"Not tonight," he said. "I would've loved that hot piece of ass you scared off."

That hurt and it wasn't even directed at her.

Sayu opened her mouth to speak, ready to tell him that he was acting like a complete jerk, but the moment was ruined when Misa came prancing over happily and waving her arms madly in the air. They looked over at her, both wearing similar annoyed expressions— at the current situation and Misa's intrusion. Oblivious to their drama, she dropped a bomb neither of them wanted to hear.

"Guys! Guys!" she shouted, pointing over Mello's right shoulder. "Can we take a second to..."

"Yo," Matt greeted them, stepping around Misa and standing beside the girl as she bounced on her heels.

"H-hey," Mello stuttered.

"Shit." Sayu muttered. "I need to find Near. I just remembered something he told me to tell him. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

She walked behind Matt, grabbed one of Misa's flailing arms, and stalked off into the crowd still dancing.

"What?" Matt asked, confused. "Seriously. What?"

"Don't know," Mello answered.

If he were being honest with himself (which, he wasn't being) then he would know exactly what just happened. Sayu was getting the hell out of dodge. He didn't blame her. Hell, he couldn't blame her because he would do the same thing if the tables were turned.

Time passed in a series of bass drops and strobe lights. Mello wasn't sure how long they spent standing in the far corner and awkwardly looking around to avoid having to look at each other. He wasn't ready to look at Matt and he was certain that the redhead felt the same.

Mello was honestly afraid to look at Matt. He was afraid of what would or wouldn't happen if he let his eyes trail over to Matt. Mello didn't want to look at him or say anything in fear of ruining everything. Mello knew not to try in his intoxicated state.

Apparently, Matt didn't.

"So..." Matt began. "That... uh, looked interesting."

"What did?" Mello asked, feigning ignorance. If he could kick himself then he would because he knew damn well what Matt was talking about.

"With that... uh, that dude." Matt finally managed to say.

"Oh, yeah."

"Why didn't you leave with him?" Matt asked, head tilted to the side.

"Sayu interrupted me," the blond answered truthfully.

"Why? He was hot. I would've tapped that, too." Matt told him, the blush on his face barely visible in the dark room. If it weren't for the lights then Mello wouldn't have seen it.

"That was my plan."

"No shit? I couldn't tell by the way you were sucking face." Matt said, looking down at his hands.

Mello looked at him, an eyebrow cocked. Was he really? Seriously?

He had no right to feel that way. Not after he'd basically done the same to him hours before with some stupid, poorly done cosplay from some stupid show he'd never bothered to watch.

Mello couldn't help but grow annoyed with the redhead.

"You didn't like the show?" he asked, throwing all inhibitions into the wind and testing the waters.

"H-huh?"

"You were watching since you called it interesting," Mello said. All traces of his lack in sobriety vanishing. "Did you like it or no?"

Matt continued to look down at his hands as he played with the green glowsticks adorning both his wrists— objects he hadn't been wearing when they left the room together, Mello noted.

"N-not really," Matt's voice was almost like a whisper and had Mello not stepped closer to him because their corner was filling up with people who wanted a dark place to make-out he probably wouldn't have heard Matt's confession.

"Oh? Really?" he continued to push.

"Yeah, asshole." Matt shot back.

"Why not? I enjoyed it. A lot, actually. I bet he's great in bed."

The look on Matt's face was absolutely priceless. His expressions went from seriously aggravated at being asked such a ridiculous question, to a brief look of shock over Mello saying that he enjoyed it, and finally settling on a look of pure hurt. Matt looked torn between wanting to walk out and leave for good, and wanting to stand in front of Mello and cry his heart out.

Mello pushed his lapse in judgement aside, arguing with himself that he needed to keep up the jerk persona because then he wouldn't be able to get hurt. He wanted to get back at Matt for how he blew him off earlier in the evening, but even he knew that he was going too far.

It wasn't like Matt was actually making out with the cosplayer in front of him or even had intentions to. He was just hanging on him, whispering to him, and god only knows what they did after Mello walked away.

Shit, it wasn't like they were together.

"He probably is," Matt finally said after some time, his voice cracking like he was trying to collect himself. Mello had to think for a moment before realizing that the redhead had just agreed to the random guy looking like he knew his stuff.

Mello stared at him.

"Probably better than me, yeah?" Matt asked, creeping closer to Mello.

"I didn't... didn't, uh, say that." Mello nearly choked.

"You didn't have to. It was there," the redhead whispered when he was close enough.

"It wasn't."

"You're lying, Mel." Matt said, reaching out and tracing a finger down Mello's arm.

The contact sent a shiver down Mello's spine. Blue eyes widened as he caught Matt's green ones, challenging him to continue with what he started.

"Too bad you won't find out, yeah?" Matt questioned, leaning in and placing his lips next to Mello's left ear. "He's gone, you're alone, and I'm over this."

Those were the words that swam through Mello's mind as he watched Matt walk away, purposely swaying his hips with the music and flashing grins at people who tried to grab at him or guys that stood in front of him, ready to put their hands on him.

For the second time that night Mello was left asking himself if that had seriously happened.

Because, seriously.

What the fuck?

This wasn't the same Matt he left behind all those years ago. Mello was well aware that Matt had changed since then (as was expected), but he didn't know that the redhead had become such a tease. Matt was never like that— his moods never changed so drastically and so fast and he never played Mello. What the hell happened after he was forced to leave?

Not that he didn't like it. On the contrary, the blond kind of liked this feistier version of the boy he left behind.

As he stood, staring at Matt's retreating back, Mello finalized his resolve to have Matt back in his arms by the time Sunday evening came and the convention officially closed for the year. And, he would start by chasing after him, up the stairs, and onto the sidewalk in front of the convention center with a strangled cry of Matt's name. Curious cosplayers, ravers, and drunks be damned.

* * *

><p>yes? no? questions? comments? ideas?<p>

i'm having fun with their drinking problems. also, the convention center is kind of being based on a mix of otakon's space and nekocon's space... for those who live in the md/va/nc area and have attended both.

review, please. thank you.

.

.

.

V


	4. Day 1: Decisions

HOLY SHIT.

hi guys. if you're still here.

i'm sorry for the delay in updates and for making you think this story was abandoned. that wasn't the case. since my last update the following excuses happened - my great aunt died in Feb. of 2015, my laptop crashed in April and i lost EVERYTHING that i hadn't backed up on a few external hard drives, i was still addicted to playing destiny (soloing and two manning raids ftw), i went through a battle with getting a drug addicted kicked from my house and took over helping my grandfather with custody of her kids, work, more video games, conventions, and now i'm back.

i feel like this chapter isn't good enough, but i've spent the last month planning for this story because i've been dying to write for a while.

enjoy or not, idc.

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for the glimpse of shocking red hair heading back towards the hotel then Mello wouldn't have known which direction Matt was going. It was dark outside, save for the lights of the balcony above him and the dim lighting coming from inside the convention center. Everyone standing around in similar clothing didn't help either, especially since it was hard for his alcohol riddled mind to keep on one track. These people were very distracting.<p>

Matt was faster than he remembered. Much faster. Mello couldn't decide if it was because Matt really wanted to get away from him or if it was because his intoxicated state made things seem the way they did. Maybe it was both. Either way, he wouldn't catch up to Matt by just walking at a normal pace.

"Yo!" a guy called from beside him as he narrowly missed running into him.

Mello shouted a quick sorry as he picked up speed; his only stop being at the crosswalk as he waited with several other people for the light to change. It seemed that everyone waiting with him was ready for the night to be over. They were either just as messed up as he was or they'd had a busy day between photo shoots, walking around, panels, and basic convention shenanigans. There was one common goal between all these people - day two for more con pleasures.

Mello was the only one with something else in mind and this crowd (that was getting larger) was in the way of what he wanted. Matt was getting away from him; having just turned the corner towards the hotel as he was stuck trying to desperately weave his way through people staying grouped together. To make matters worse the group of people crossing opposite him decided they all wanted high fives. Mello wanted to smack the ever living hell out of each of them. They could do that later or tomorrow - just not when he was in a hurry.

* * *

><p>"Matt! Wait up!" Mello shouted as he got close to the revolving doors that Matt was nearing. The red head paused momentarily and turned around with a huff, eyes rolling.<p>

However, he didn't move. He stayed in place, to Mello's surprise.

"What do you want?" Matt asked him once he was within range of hearing.

"Give me a minute," Mello told him, bending over and breathing deeply.

"I really don't have a minute to spar," Matt said. "I'm not in the mood for this and I want to go to bed."

Mello straightened up, sliding his hands into his pockets as he did. He tried to look at everything except for the one standing in front of him. It wouldn't do him any good to forget what he came to do.

"I just want to talk, Matt." Mello started. "I just wan-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Matt told him. Truth be told he wanted to know everything Mello had to say to him, but he didn't want the blond to know that. He didn't want Mello knowing that he thought about them meeting again for the longest time and picking up where they'd left off.

"Please," Mello practically begged, sobering up and finally stilling his gaze on the blue orbs he'd missed so much. "I won't ask for anything else. Just, please hear me out."

"I can't," Matt muttered as he turned his back on Mello. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"Okay..." Mello's voice was almost lost in the night. Matt winced at how broken he sounded. It wasn't like him. The boy he'd been in love with had been confident in every little thing he did and said, so to hear him sound so dejected made Matt feel guilty for how he'd been acting.

But, Mello deserved it.

He knew that Matt would be at the dance and he knew damn well that Matt would be watching him. He'd have to be crazy to think otherwise.

"I have to go get my bag from the room and after that I'll be out of your hair," the blond spoke quietly as he pushed past Matt.

* * *

><p>They rode the elevator in silence to the floor that Sayu's room was located on. It was one floor above the hotel bar and Mello told himself that if he could pass for twenty one then he'd drown his drunken sorrows with more alcohol and hope for the best.<p>

Whatever the best was.

Mello walked quite a few feet behind Matt. The sounds of room parties could be heard as they headed towards the room - obnoxious laptop DJs were heard trying to pump up a full room of wasted con goers, people were running the hallway dressed in pajama closet cosplays, and Mello's eyes were trained on the back of Matt's head. He couldn't find it in himself to look anywhere else.

They came to a stop at Sayu's room. Mello leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he tried to keep himself balanced. The horrible music coming from rooms by the elevators couldn't be heard anymore and Mello thanked every deity for that. It meant that they could exist in silence for a short period of time before splitting ways for the rest of the convention.

Mello caught himself thinking that he'd just go home early. It would allow him time to get himself together and get out of his parent's house. They'd already ruined enough of his life.

"Fuck me," Matt hissed, jarring Mello out of his internal struggles.

"What?" Mello nearly choked.

"Not literally, asshole." Matt spat, cutting his eyes at the blond. "Never literally."

"Okay?" Mello questioned. "But, seriously, what?"

"I don't have a key." Matt said in annoyance, inhaling deeply and gritting his teeth. "I fucking forgot to get a spare from Sayu before she left the room earlier. This is why I don't drink. Fuck it all."

"Well, it looks like we wait."

"It looks like I wait. You can go back to your own room. Assuming you have your key card." Matt deadpanned, turning around so that his back was against the door. He slid down to the floor, his legs stretched out on the carpet that looked like it was from the eighties.

"Yeah, I could, but my bag is in there." Mello reminded him, looking down at Matt.

"I'm sure Sayu would give it to you tomorrow," the gamer said, closing his eyes and resting his head against the door. "I'm going to try to sleep, so do what you want."

"You're going to sleep in the hall?" Mello asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no choice."

"You can come back to my room," Mello began, pushing off the wall and digging for his wallet to make sure he had his key card. He was relieved to see that it was first visible thing. "You'd at least have a bed to sleep in and random people wouldn't bug you to come drink with them. I think it's a better alternative than waiting in the hall, but that's your call."

Matt opened his eyes, watching Mello as he started walking back towards the floor lobby and the elevators. He could stay in the hall and let his annoyance triple as he sat waiting for his group to return so that he could get some sleep. He could remain alone and replay Mello's make-out session in the silence of the expensive as hell hallway until he became angry all over again. That probably wouldn't end well. He'd be more than willing to hop into someone's room for the night in exchange for a few drinks and a spot to sleep, which would be just as uncomfortable as the floor he was sitting on.

On the other hand, he could follow the blond, even though he really didn't want to be around him. Things had changed in the short span of a few hours they'd been reunited. When he first laid eyes on Mello that night his heart nearly jumped out of his chest, his stomach felt like it was doing flips, and as the night progressed he found himself thinking that maybe they would be able to revisit their past. The more drinks he had in his system the more these thoughts surfaced, but then Mello had to screw up.

So much for hoping that he'd get another taste at the best lay he'd ever had. At the only person he'd ever actually been in love with.

"Well?" Mello paused two doors down, his body turned halfway as he looked back, golden locks falling into his face.

"I'll go," Matt said, getting up, "but only so that I don't have to sleep on this shitty floor."

"Okay, it's not that far. Maybe a block away?"

Matt nodded before walking over to where Mello stood waiting. He hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

Mello, however, was trying to figure out how to talk to Matt as they entered the elevator, walked through the main lobby, and around the block to his hotel.

* * *

><p>shitty. yes or no? all mistakes are mine.<p>

there is one more chapter for day 1, which should be up fairly soon.

review, plx and thx.

.

.

.

V


End file.
